


Haze

by AbandonedToys (Miss_Snazzy)



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bella is not amused, F/M, Gen, Incomplete, Investigations, New Moon AU, Read at Your Own Risk, Stephanie Meyer publishes her dreams (re: visions) about Bella, The Twilight Book Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/AbandonedToys
Summary: The brothers investigate another case of vampires using the Twilight series to their advantage.(The One Where Stephanie Meyer Is A Prophet Profiting Off An Angsty And Embarrassing Chapter in Bella's Life)





	

The scent of rain coated every breath, though the sky remained idle.  People drifted between buildings, allocating only a glance to the pair of young men.  The town moved along the boundary line in size, small enough to notice, but big enough to leave the brothers' progress uninhibited.  Their scuffed steps and smooth exchange of words would only draw the attention of the most observing of individuals.

 

"You think we've got a nest?" the shorter man asked.

 

"The body count seems to suggest that," the taller man said, removing a black notebook from his jacket.  "Six victims in the last seven days.  Five of the bodies were found completely drained of blood."

 

"And the sixth?" the shorter man asked, smiling at a passing blonde.  The woman peered over her shoulder with a smile, but kept moving.

 

"Still missing," the taller man said, skimming his notes.  "He was the first to disappear, actually."

 

"If the guy's body hasn't shown up by now, then chances are it won't," the shorter man said.  "You think our mystery vamp is expanding their nest or building a new one?"

 

"Hard to say.  That's still five bodies in seven days," the taller man said, glancing up to find his brother's attention arrested by a passing brunette.  "Come on, Dean.  Focus."

 

"I am focusing," Dean said, donning a smile for the brunette.  He frowned when the woman neglected to acknowledge him and continued to stride down the street.  He replaced his frown with a smirk and faced forward.  "The victims have anything in common?"

 

"All of them were in their late teens," the taller man said, flipping his notebook shut.  "Four females and one male.  Two, counting the body they haven't recovered yet."

 

Dean watched his brother stuff his hands into his pockets and dropped his smirk in favor of another smile.

 

"It's nice to get back to basics," Dean said.  "A good old fashioned vampire hunt."

 

"Good?  I'm supposed to be the one with the faulty memory," the taller man said, turning toward the street.

 

"No time for brooding, Sam," Dean said, smacking his arm.  "Come on, you've got to admit that it's nice to do something without those angel dicks breathing down our necks."

 

"After what happened last time," Sam said, exhaling, "After what I did."

 

"What'd I say about brooding?" Dean said.  "Just don't let any of those bastards bite me this time and we're good."

 

Sam turned toward Dean, who watched him inhale himself taller.

 

"Dean, I'm—"

 

"You're," Dean said, facing the brick wall beside him, "gonna be put in Time-out at Bobby's if you don't shut up."  He jerked the door of the apartment building open and strode in.

 

Sam closed his mouth, swallowed, and followed his brother inside.

 

...

 

Sam shielded Dean's actions with his body, surveying the hallway for any witnesses.  He turned when Dean's ministrations produced a metallic click and followed him into the apartment of the latest victim.  His steps faltered when the walls caught his gaze and he listened to Dean curse.

 

"Not another one," Dean said, ripping one of the posters off of the wall.  He glared at the pale skin and gold eyes, glancing at the author's name printed at the bottom.  "How many of these freaking nests are there?"

 

"They're popular books," Sam said, entering the room.  "For all we know, there could be dozens."

 

"It's bad enough that people are reading this crap."  Dean flung the poster toward the floor, his frown deepening at its fluttering descent.  "Now that whiny Bella chick is costing lives."

 

"You think that's happening here, too?" Sam asked, staring at the wall of memorabilia.

 

"What else could it be?  The victim was obviously obsessed with that brooding vampire crap," Dean said, sifting through the papers stacked on the glass table in the living room.

 

"Could be a coincidence," Sam said.

 

"A coincidence," Dean said, stalking closer.  "Right.  Because we've come across a lot of those."  Dean held up a piece of paper with an address scratched onto it.  "How much you want to bet she met her online boyfriend there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the Scenes:
> 
> Vampires release pheromones that entice humans. Bella's Shield protected her thoughts, but it also made her more susceptible to the influence of their presence—the electric current she felt and Edward's mind pressing on her Shield.
> 
> The introduction of venom into her system increased the potency, having a magnetic effect. Being near vampires caused a sense of mild euphoria (also responsible for her clumsiness). When they left, she began to hallucinate from the withdrawal. She was pleased when she saw Laurent because his presence caused that sense of euphoria again.
> 
> The prophet (Stephanie Meyer) couldn't actually get into Bella's thoughts because of the Shield. Working with a hazy image, the prophet didn't get everything right. Bella has to deal with the knowledge that a wave of Tweens are idolizing a drugged up version of her.


End file.
